


Нечто особенное

by CassiGold



Category: ACCA13区監察課 | ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka
Genre: M/M, UST, ООС, упоминается пирсинг
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 18:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12371766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassiGold/pseuds/CassiGold
Summary: Гроссуляра нервирует Лилиум, он совсем не понимает, что за игру тот ведет.





	Нечто особенное

**Author's Note:**

> Писалось для ФБ-2017, команды Madhouse.

Окно кабинета выходит на задний двор. На небольшой тихий парк с фонтаном и деревянными лавочками в уютной тени вишен. Но Гроссуляр не выглядывает в окно, не любуется видом. Ему некогда - слишком занят работой. Пока однажды не ловит случайно пристальный взгляд офицера Лилиума, направленный ровно в его окно.

Со временем Гроссуляр заметил, что когда тот был в Бадоне и не выбирался на обед с ним или другими старшими офицерами, то приходил сюда в одиночестве, садился на лавочку напротив окна, иногда с обедом, а иногда просто откидываясь на спинку, прикрывая глаза и подставляя лицо ветру.

Иногда Гроссуляру удавалось увидеть, как тот теребит то одну, то другую серьгу, и на его лице застывает странное блаженство, почти счастье. Хотя, может, ему просто мерещилось, между ними ведь стекло, десять метров и три ветвистых вишни.

Но лицо умиротворенного Лилиума, теребящего мочку уха, никак не выходит из головы. Оно стоит перед глазам и на общих собраниях; и Гроссуляр каждый раз нервно вздрагивает, стоит его взгляду упасть на золотые серьги Лилиума, и тот как будто чувствует, сразу переводит на него такой понимающий взгляд.

Между ними было нечто особенное.

Теперь Гроссуляр понимает, о чем говорил Лилиум, хотя тогда хотел лишь, чтобы тот отвязался. Он помнит тот день прошлым летом. Он задержался, стараясь максимально тактично и дипломатично отвечать на длинную вереницу вопросов очередных журналистов, снимавших передачу про деятельность доблестной АККА. Поддержка населения и вера в непогрешимость организации всегда была важна, но сейчас особо. В обществе все больше назревали мятежные, революционные настроения. Людям хотелось перемен, и АККА могла оказаться не нужна. Если так, Гроссуляр не против — пусть её расформируют, но если кто-то хочет использовать ситуацию ради своей выгоды — такому он не позволит случиться.

И не важно, кто именно этот будет, хоть сам принц Шван, Гроссуляр встанет у него на пути. Он никому не позволит узурпировать власть.

Именно поэтому он отвечает журналистам со всем своим терпением и искренностью и не замечает, как идет время. В свой кабинет он возвращается почти поздней ночью. Разумней было бы идти сразу домой, но он оставил нужные ему документы в кабинете — без них он не сможет работать на выходных.

Едва коснувшись ручки, он замер, почувствовав надвигающуюся опасность. Что-то было не так, без видимых причин шестое чувство било тревогу. Глубоко вдохнув, он внутренне собрался и вошел в кабинет. Чутье его не подвело: свет горел, а в его кресле за его столом сидел Лилиум и читал его отчеты.

— Добрый вечер, — Лилиум поднял голову от бумаг, посмотрев на него так спокойно, как будто и не было ничего такого в том, чтобы ворваться в чужой кабинет, хозяйничая в нем как в своем.

Гроссуляр нахмурился.

— Я бы предпочел, чтобы вы предупреждали меня о своих визитах.

— Прощу прощения, — Лилиум улыбнулся довольно тепло.

Он встал из-за стола, подходя практически вплотную к напряженной фигуре Гроссуляра, и провел рукой по длинной светлой пряди. Гроссуляр хотел возмутится такой фамильярностью, но Лилиум не дал вставить ему и слово.

— Видите... Мне не терпелось вас увидеть и обсудить кое-что. Я не хотел ждать... — он произнес так напевно и так радостно, что Гроссуляр сразу понял — проблем не избежать.

Лилиум взял его за руку и потащил к стоящей у стены тележке для еды, которую Гроссуляр сперва не заметил. Обед? В желудке при мысли о горячем ужине заурчало, но когда Лилиум поднял крышку блюда, Гроссуляра прошиб холодный пот. На серебристой тарелке веером лежали фотографии, напоминавшие о позорном пятне в его в его молодости, в его карьере — фотографии с тех времен, когда он подпольно делал пирсинг и татуировки.

— Я подам в отставку, — сдавленно произнес Гроссуляр, руки сжимая в кулаки.

Что еще он мог сказать в свое оправдание? Что это была ошибка молодости? Что он понял как был неправ и глуп, преступая закон, и стремится все исправить? Что он сожалеет о судьбах тех, кого искалечили его недостаточно стерильные инструменты? Гроссуляр жил, пытаясь все это забыть. Он не раз подумывал сдаться и сесть в тюрьму, но понимал, что мало чем сможет быть полезен государству там, лишь проедать деньги налогоплательщиков, которые можно было бы использовать с куда большей пользой.

— Что? — Лилиум стоял почти вплотную, положив смуглую ладонь на каменную спину. Он повел ею, чтобы заставить собеседника расслабиться, но так и замер, шокированный решением Гроссуляра.

— Не стоит принимать поспешных решений. Я принес эти фото, чтобы вместе вспомнить о прошлом, а не чтобы вы отказались от своего будущего и будущего АККА, — довольно серьёзно сказал Лилиум.

Гроссуляр нахмурился, уставившись на него с непониманием на несколько долгих секунд, потом его лоб разгладился и он ударил себя по лицу ладонью, догадавшись. Так вот оно что. Лилиум хочет контролировать его, пока он — старший офицер. Он собирался осадить наглого коллегу, а тот тем временем спокойно продолжил.

— Я просто надеялся, что вы окажете мне услугу. На моей родине пирсингу придается особое значение, и считается, что его должен сделать очень особенный человек. Вы же, — он указал на Гроссуляра, — пример для всех в АККА, и для меня в том числе. Я был бы очень благодарен, если бы вы прокололи мне уши. Это бы напоминало мне о вас, человеке, на которого я равняюсь.

Гроссуляр снова нахмурился, не понимая. Не могло ведь все быть так просто? Лилиум что-то скрывал. Он снимал все на камеру? Бессмысленно, у него уже было достаточно доказательств, чтобы усадить Гроссуляра за решетку.

— Я даже все приготовил.

— Лучше бы вы обратились к специалисту.

— Так вы же специалист, — Лилиум кивнул на фото, и Гроссуляр не нашел, что ответить.

Он мог бы сказать, что давно завязал с этим. А мог бы пойти на поводу и сохранить свою работу в АККА. Он ничего не теряет.

— Хорошо, садитесь, — он указал на стул для посетителей.

Лилиум, приготовившийся к долгим спорам и уговорам, посмотрел на него немного недоверчиво, но покорно сел, из-под полуприкрытых век наблюдая за приготовлениями Гроссуляра.

Тот первым делом снял пиджак, чтобы он не сковывал движений, собрал волосы в хвост, скрепляя тонкой резинкой, которую носил на руке на всякий случай; закатал рукава своей белой рубашки, надел стерильные перчатки, обработал все антисептиком, поменял перчатки на другие; и подошел к Лилиуму с иглой в одной руке и ватным тампоном в другой.

Тот смотрел в светлые глаза Гроссуляра, затаив дыхание, преисполненный странного ожидания чего-то вроде таинства. Неужели происходящее и правда так много значило для Лилиума? Гроссуляр смущенно отвел взгляд, но рука его не дрожала. Он нанес обезболивающее, протер спиртом левое ухо и еще раз посмотрел на Лилиума, просто убеждаясь, что тот не передумал. Лилиум ободряюще ему улыбнулся и мечтательно прикрыл глаза, полностью расслабляясь. Он готов.

Гроссуляр сделал прокол; сдавленный полувскрик, полустон вырвался из горла Лилиума.

— Обезболивающее не подействовало?

— Нет, все хорошо, простите. Просто неожиданно, — ответил он, как-то странно улыбаясь. — Неужели уже все?

Гроссуляр взял с тележки серьгу и вдел её вместо белой нити.

— Теперь все. Можно приступать ко второму.

Он снова вопрошающе посмотрел на Лилиума, но тот лишь улыбнулся:

— Я не передумаю... Пожалуйста.

Гроссуляр молча проколол второе ухо и понадеялся, что на этом его мучения закончены, и Лилиум уйдет.

Но тот не спешил, он красовался, рассматривая себя в отражении окна, затем неожиданно повернулся к Гроссуляру и улыбнулся:

— В качестве благодарности, разрешите пригласить вас на ужин.

Такой наглый и самодовольный.

Гроссуляр собирался отказаться, но у него в животе заурчало.


End file.
